PANGE ISHQ DE
by mithi
Summary: Hey... Two shot story... No logic...only love n Masti.. RAJAT with OC Have a look
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii...**

 **A sweet, romantic n totally illogical two shot story for my special friend...**

 **Keerti this one is for you... thankyou for being such a sweet friend...**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **CID BUREAU**

 **10:00 AM**

All were really busy bcz of murder cases...All were busy in files,interrogation, investigation etc... no one have time to breath even... but all were disturbed by a phone ring...all gave weird look to owner of phone... he gave apologetic look n cut the call...

but happens again n again... all were really frustrated by this mobile ring...

Abhijeet frustrated:baat kr hi lo...

He sighed: jee sir

his phone rings again... he picked call n moved out...

...

...

 **CORRIDOR**

 **ON CALL**

He frustrated:hello.. kaye zale(kya huya)

oho ...sun mere paas teri faltu bakwas liye time nhi...

phone rakh...arrey ja na... I don't care...arrey rkh na tu...bye...never see u again...

He cuts...n took relieved sigh...

he again entered inside putting phone on silent...

Abhijeet:bhai rajat ho gyi baat...koi girlfriend thi kya

Rajat:nhi sir...ek purana dost tha...jhgda kr rha tha...uski birthday party miss krdi..bht gussa kr rha tha...bs

ACP:Rajat, nikhil aur Pankaj ko le k das ki family se milo...

Rajat nodded... n trio left

...

...

...

 **4:00 PM**

Rajat n team moved out after investigating from Das family...

Rajat Nikhil Pankaj n Divya is walking on road toward their SUV...

Divya:sir mujhe Das ka bda beta gdbd lgta ha...

Rajat:kya baat ha divya g aap ka dhyan Nikhil se ht k das k bde bete pe

Divya blushed slightly: kya sir aap bhi na

Nikhil smiled n softly held her wrist n stopped...

Pankaj n Rajat moved ahead...

Pankaj:sir aap shadi krlo tbhi iska number ayega...

both were talking n laughing...

On same road a White Jaguar was parked... Driver watching outside keenly...n talking on bluetooth attached to ear...

aaj yeh bch ni payega... mujhse pnga...huh... inspector Rajat sza toh aapko milegi hi...aap toh gye aaj...

evil smirk on face...

Rajat n Pankaj reached near car...

door of car get opened n driver pulled rajat inside...

n start the car...drove speedily ..

This happened in a blink... even no time to think...

Pankaj shouts: Rajat sir...

Nikhil jldi a

Nikhil start car n pankaj sat inside...n start chasing car...

Nikhil:yeh rajat sir ko kyu utha le gye...kon ho skta ha

Pankaj:koi purana papi hoga ...

Divya:sir kidnapper ki car kahan gyi

Nikhil banged his hand on Steering wheel:damn...ab kya kre

Pankaj:bureau chlo

Nikhil nodded n drove toward bureau...

...

...

...

 **Here other side**

Kidnapper driving with speed... n Rajat was shouting

kya pagalpan ha...ek CID officer ko kidnap krne ka mtlb pta ha na ... kyu apni zindagi jail mein katne pe tule ho...

rajat was shouting continuously but driver heed no attention toward them..

Rajat placed his hand on steering wheel n turned it... driver pressed brake with this...

with sudden brake both jumped slightly n driver crashed with Rajat...

Rajat lost in her(yes kidnapper is a beautiful girl) her long hair, pink tank top, black mini skirt, high heels, lips shinning with pink gloss,maskara of her big eyes made her more attractive... rajat just lost in her killer eyes...

both faces are really closed almost about to met...but still lost ...

...

...

...

 **CID BUREAU**

Nikya n Pankaj entered n trio are really worried... ACP saw them confusedly n ask

kya huya

trio stood with head down...

Daya:Rajat kahan ha

Pankaj:sir vo rajat sir ka kidnap ho gya...

duo shocked:kaise

Nikhil told them every thing

ACP:toh car ko follow krte...

Nikhil:sir achank se gayab ho gyi.

Daya:number note kiya

Divya:Sir gadi pe number nhi tha

ACP scratching forehead: number nhi tha

Pankaj:sir uske glass pe likha tha ranjha mahi

ACP with weird expression: ranjha mahi

ab yeh kya ha

Pankaj:pta nhi

ACP:sare informers ko activate kro...pta kro kisne kiya yeh sb...

all nodded n start working on MISSION RAJAT

...

...

...

Here in Car...Rajat n she are still lost... Rajat hands shifted to her waist n made her sit in lap...she placed her finger on his cheek n start moving on his face...

Rajat:kya bchpna ha yeh

She unbuttoned his shirt first button... n slid it lightly... n bit his neck...

rajat shut his eyes n tried not moan...

she:meri birthday party pe na ane k liye

she again bit n said

mera phone na uthane k liye

She bit third time n said

mujhe phone pe khri khoti sunane k liye...

Rajat opened his eyes n said

nikaal liya gussa madam ne...

She lift her face n kissed his cheek...

Rajat:ab yeh kisliye

She innocently:ab mujhe itna pyar bhi toh a rha ha tumpe...

Rajat smiled n say

ready for punishment...

she sighed n say

oye konsi sza...

Rajat held her from shoulder n bit her shoulder n say

mujhe baar baar phone krke tng krne k liye...

She:oye main tnu tng krdi a...dsdi a tnu(btati hu tujhe)

Rajat again held her arms tightly n agian bit her neck n say

mujhe kidnap krne k liye...vo bhi is trh

She:acha ek toh tum milte nhi...upr se nkhre..15 din 21 ghnte 15 minutes ho gye humein mile huye...

Rajat:tum smjhti kyu nhi... I am a CID officer n I am really busy...

She:aha oye mere ranjhe tu 2 minute nhi nikal skta apni heer k liye...very bad

Rajat:miss kaira aap na drama bnd kro... aur last sza bhugtu

he left his teeth mark on her neck third time n said

yeh traffic rule todne k liye...koi itni speed se drive krta ha...

Kaira dramatically:

huh...baba g kaisa boyfriend palle pd gya... 15 din baad milke bhi rules sikha rha ha...

Rajat smiled:oh nautakhi bnd kr...n pulled her in hug...

both hugged tightly

Kaira: I miss u rajat

Rajat:I missed you too my love

But their beautiful moment disturb by rajat phone... Rajat picked phone n about to say... Kaira snatched phone... n said in anger

haan kon...

Other side: Daya... rajat

Kaira cuts:ek toh tuci log use bilkul time ni dete... abhi use utha k layi upr se phone...ik gall dasso uske bina bureau ch koi kaam nhi krda... (sadly)abhi maine use acche se hug bhi ni kiya...bja diya phone... rajat kahan ho... toh suno vo bilkul bhla chnga ha kl swere 9 bje single piece mein bureau puhnch jayega...(while all this rajat tried to snatch phone)

Daya still in shocked n managed to say

jee aap kon

Kaira:tuhadi bharjayi (bhabhi)

she cut the call n threw it on back seat ...

Rajat fake anger:kya karat ahes

she confusedly stare his face

Rajat again:arrey deva kaye aho mera

Kaira still staring him expressionless...

Rajat:offo main keh rha hu kya kiya aur mera kya hoga

Kaira laughed: kucch nhi ab toh CID officer rajat fs gye pyar mein

Rajat:haan vo is punjabn ke

Kaira dramatically: shukriya shukriya

Rajat:accha main bureau chlta hu

Kaira:abbey koi ni ja rha... utha k layi kl swere tk kanhi ni jaoge tum...chlo

Rajat:kahan

Kaira:pehle shopping fir movie then dinner tumhare ghr pe

Rajat:ummmm usse pehle ACP sir ko inform toh krne doh

Kaira:Maine text kr diya tumhare number se budhu raam...

Rajat:toh chlo drive kro

Kaira:o hello drive tum kro... main toh aram se baithungi

Rajat: okay

Rajat settled on driving seat n Kaira rested her head on his shoulder... droved to mall...they did shopping first then enjoying movie...

 **10:00 PM**

rajra reached Rajat home... rajat saw dinning table n surprised to see dinner there...

Rajat:yeh sb

Kaira:tumhari saas ne bheja

Rajat:ek min meri saas mujhe itna pyar kbse krne lgi

Kaira laughed:jaise mujhe dekhti meri saas l tan badan mein aag lg jati ha na vaise hi tumhari saas tumhara naam sunke gndi gndi shklein bnati ha...

Rajat laughed: kaira vo mummy ha tumhari

Kaira:main fresh ho k ati hu

Rajat nodded n she leave...

After 20 minutes she came out in rajat's shirt hardly ended above her knees...her wet hairs made rajat crazy...

but he concentrate on food

Kaira shouts: haww tumne khana kha liya

Rajat:almost

Kaira banged her foot on floor n shouts

wah wah ek vo ranjha tha apni heer k liye 12 saal mveshi smbhalta rha aur ek tum ho mere liye 10 minute wait ni kr ske...

Rajat innocently:bht bhukh lgi thi...

Kaira picked bowl n said in anger:yeh lo yeh bhi thuso, aur haan yeh kheer bhi...thusar kahin k...

rabba kaisa bhukhad palle bandh diya mere...

Rajat:suno to(pleading tone)

Kaira overreacted:hayeeee main lutti gyi barbad ho gyi...rabba kaisa fiance ha mera...iske chkr mein bhukhi baithi hu pr yeh

n she start crying...

Rajat gave helpless look

n mumbles

kuthe adak las(kahan fs gya)

Kaira heard this:kya mtlb gali de re ho

Rajat:meri ma...aja khale

kaira:bhukh nhi ha mujhe.. tum thuso...

anyhow rajat made her smile n fed her...

Rajat:hmari pehli mulakaat yaad ha..

Kaira:han

...

..

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **CAFE**

Rajat is enjoying coffee... Meanwhile a girl came n slapped him... rajat became shocked n got up... everyone attention turned toward them...

She shouts:oye khotey kya smjhta ha khud ko... meri dost ko dhokha de ke daudega tu...abbey teri toh...dekho rajat tu janda ni mnu...teri nani na yaad kradi tnu toh kehna...

Rajat lost in her...A girl in a proper punjabi style.. she wore baby pink Patiala salwar with same color kurti with light work on it...Same color pranda tied in hairs...light pink lip color shining her lips... heavy earnings...(khusa) Punjabi jutti in feet's... totally punjabn by looks n style...

Rajat just lost n staring her without blink...

She shook him:oye kidhr... dekh tujh jaise mundon (boys) ko main chngi trh jandi ha...nhi kya socha bechari kudi ha... 2 din ghumega,firega,time paas krenge aur chhod dega

Rajat:Kaye zale

She:marathi mein gali deta ha...tnu taan

Rajat cuts:nhee... I meant kya huya ho kon tum... konsi dost...koi misunderstanding hogi

She: gltfehmi vo kaira dhanoa ko bhul jao... aur mujhse zra bch k rehna CID officer rajat ka naam suna ha(rajat nodded) boyfriend ha mera...use btaungi na haddi psli tod dega tumhari smet daant (teeth)

Rajat smiled:oh...main toh dr gya... vaise bulao na use

Kaira:oh o ho vo toh jaisa vehla(free) ha aiwen hi kisi bhi aire gaire se milega mera ranjha bht busy ha

Meanwhile her friend came n say

kaira tu yahan kya kr rhi ha...rajat toh vo gya

Kaira:kya arrey yhi toh ha

She:vo mera ex boy friend ha...mujhe pta hoga ya tujhe...kyu kisi shareef aadmi ko tng kr rhi ha...

Kaira:tum vo nhi ho(to rajat)

Rajat nodded as no

Kaira:toh kya huya...kisi ko toh dhokha diya hoga

Rajat: mujhe na tumhare boyfriend se milna ha.. smirked

Kaira:bola na jb free hoga mila dungi

Meanwhile a boy came n said

hi rajat...suna tera transfer CID Mumbai mein ho gya... vo bhi with promotion... congrats

kaira eyes get wide open with this

Man went...Kaira went toward him n say

tum CID officer Rajat ho schi(excitedly)

Rajat:kyu...shk ha toh yeh lo(showing her badge)

Kaira picked vase from table n sat on her knees n said

will you marry me?

Rajat stood dumbstruck...

Kaira:you know maine kbhi tumhe nhi dekha but hmesha dream liya k tujhse shadi kru...aur haan kisi aur ldki ki trf ankh bhi uthayi na toh dekhna

Rajat:are you sure

Kaira:mera ghutna dukh rha ha haan bol doh...

Rajat:yes...actually tumhe dekhte hi kucch ho gya ha...

Kaira stood n hugged him...Rajat was still in dilemma ...as how can a girl purposed him on their first meet n he said yes...is this love ..

Kaira kissed his cheek where she gave slapped few minutes before...

Rajat smiled...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

both laughed...

...

...

 **RAJAT ROOM**

Rajat entered n saw kaira standing on bed...

Rajat:o guest room mein jayo...hmari shadi 10 din baad ha abhi huyi nhi..

Kaira:tum bhul rhe ho... hmara vyah toh ho chuka... vo bhi bhaag k

Rajat:haan mujh shareef ko bhga k le gyi vo bhi scooty pe...mujhe smjh ni ata jb ghrwale taiyar the toh bhaag k shadi kyu ki

Kaira:oye tumhari aur meri saas ka dmag thikane rhe isiliye...ab hmari yeh public wali shadi aram se ho jayegi

Rajat:wah kya mst idea tha

Kaira:ab sari raat baatein kroge... pehli baar tumhari wife tumharw sath ha vo bhi jb tumhari ayi(mother) hmari shadi k card distrute krne k liye out of city ha...hmph

Rajat smiled n cupped her face...kaira closed her eyes...n both engaged in kiss...they broke when need air... Kaira hugged him tightly while breathing heaving...Rajat made her lye n too laid beside her... he extend his hand to lamp switch n off the lights...total dark...

both engaged in love making session...n spent a beautiful night...

to be continued

...

...

 **A/N: So kattiy yeh rha apka surprise... kaisa ha btana...I know not so good...totally illogical... but for you...n kaira ka yeh roop kaisa lga aapko...**

 **socha tha one shot hoga... but ek aur chap bnega...**

 **how's it...**

 **leaving your reviews in review box...**

 **waiting**

 **luv uh**

 **TC**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Mithi**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii**

 **last chap...ready for some more fun n pange...so scroll down n**

 **enjoy reading...**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **CID BUREAU**

All had arrived except Rajat...Daya stood in thoughts...

Pankaj:sir mujhe toh abhi bhi rajat sir ki fikr ho ri

Nikhil:haan sir...pta nhi kahan honge

Purvi: chhodo na ACP sir ne btaya na unka msg aya tha...toh chill maro

Abhijeet noticed Daya...

Abhijeet:kya huya Daya tu kyu worried ha

Daya:boss vo ldkee jisse baat huyi mujhe kafi dangerous lgi...

Sachin:sir rajat aye toh pucch lete ha kon ha tuhadi(aapki) bharjayi

All laughed while Daya glared...

Good morning..

Rajat said while coming

All attention turned toward him...all ran to him with curiosity...Rajat was just confused...

Pankaj:sir aap thik ha na

Nikhil:sir kya huya tha kl

Sachin:yeh sb chhod pehle yeh bta Daya sir ki bharjayi(bhabhi) kahan ha

Rajat smiled...

Daya: arrey tu toh muskura rha ha iska mtlb mamla gdbd ha...

All laughed...

Meanwhile Kaira entered with a big smile...

Hello everyone

All saw them with confusion...

Rajat smiled n wrapped his arm around kaira waist...n said

Daya sir yeh ha aapki bhabhi...Kaira..

Daya:ohhh hi

All introduced themselves..

Kaira:yeh lo sade vyah da card...10 din baad ha... sarya nu ana ha...

Abhijeet:kya rajat shadi kr rha ha...humein toh bhanak bhi ni lgne di...

Sachin dramatically:ja rajat tu itni bdi baat kaise chhipa skta ha...ja yhi thi hmari dosti

Kaira cuts:oye bde pange hone k baad sada vyah ho rha ha... ab tu apna yeh drama mt chalu kr...iske liye meri aur rajat ki saas hi kafi ha

Sachin opened his mouth in shock while other giggled

Daya:toh bharjayi g ab yeh bta dijiye k kl aap rajat ko utha k kyu le gyi...hum log kitna dr gye the...

Kaira:toh veer g tuc log ise itna busy rkhte ho k mano sare criminals ko yhi pkdta ha baki sb toh mkhiya(flies) marte ha...

Abhi:kya kre hmara kaam hi kucch aisa ha...k hum sb busy rehte ha...kucch toh aise hai sath kaam krte ha itne busy k apne dil ki baat bhi ni bta skte ( looking Daya)

All giggled...shreya blushed...Daya glared abhi

Kaira:yeh tane glare blush baad mein krna...Monday se function shuru ho rhe ha...sb ana...aur mere ranjhe ko kaam mt dena koi

Pankaj confused:Ranjha

Rajat:main hu iska ranjha

Kaira:aur main iski heer

All teasingly:ooooo

Rajra blushed little

Kaira:main chlti hu...ana haan

All:jee bharjayi jee

Kaira left...all started with Rajat teasing session ..

Days passed like this...

...

...

...

 **RAJRA WEDDING DAY**

its beautifully decorated outside...At entrance Rajat weds Kaira written on Board... path is decorated by rose petals... Host welcoming Guests at door... They shower(itr) perfumes n flowers on them...

Hall is decorated in traditional way...with fresh flowers of roses,lillies n orchids...

mandap is decorated in middle of hall... Guests gathered n waiting for arrival of barat... Punjabi songs are playing on DJ...

Some were dancing meanwhile Baraat had arrived... Girl's side welcome them n did custom of milni... n all entered...

Rajat is surrounding by CID team n all were teasing him...but he's not interested in all...his eyes just searching for his Lady love...this is most awaited moment of their life...

Kaira friends bring her down...a sweet curve appeared on rajat's lips... Kaira just looking like doll...Rajat lost in her... Kaira too smiled blushingly...

Rajat went toward her n whispers in her ear

hum toh pehle hi ghayal ha ab k maar k hi dum logi...

Kaira whispers:luv you too

Daya:Rajat bharjayi se baatein aaj raat ko krna abhi toh chlo

Sachin teasingly:sir raat ko yeh baatein krenge

All laughed...Rajat blushed

Rajat friends took him to stage...Kaira too goes there...Rajat gave her a hand n kaira held his hand n he helped her to got up on stage...both sat on chairs...

Rajat sat with shy smile n CID team teasing him whereas Kaira got bored of it...she held rajat's hand placing on middle...

Rajat eyes got widened... n tried to remove her hand

Kaira:kya huya rajat

Rajat whispers: chhodo na

Kaira naughtily nodded as no...

Rajra busy in their sweet nok jhok...but their sweet moment disturb by some loud noises...

oye khotey di khur

aga deva

All were confused... Rajra stood up instantly n placed their hands on forehead

Kaira:oh shoot...ho gya syapa

Rajat:aga deva...kaye zale

both stared at middle of hall where two ladies are shouting on each other

Lady 1:oye khut di khur bola tha na vyah Punjabi style se hoga

Lady 2:amchi ldke wale... amchi riti rivaz aho...(hmare riti rivaz se hoga)

Rajra ran to them n tried to stop them

Rajat:ayi(ma)

Kaira:oho mummy chhdo bhi vyah krna ha...koi riti rivaz

KM(kaira mom):chup sb teri hi glti ha...koi aur ni mila pyar krne ko...

Kaira glared:mummy

KM:hai kya is munde mein dekh zra

RM(Rajat mom):kaye bola

KM:hai kya tumhare munde mein... ldkiyo se zyada toh yeh shrmata ha... hmari kaira ise propose na krti kuwara baitha hota

Rajra worriedly: what is this yr

RM:kya kaira...is beshram ldki k jaisa nhi ha mera rajat...

KM:oye tu meri kudi(ldki) ko beshrm bolya

RM:main bolegi

Rajra exchange worried glances ...

Kaira frustrated:logo ki shadi mein bhgnde pe bhngde hote ha...meri mein pnge pe pnge ho rhe ha...

Rajat:ab kya kre...

Kaira smiled naughtily

Rajat confused: kya chl ra shaitani dmag mein

Kaira shouts:silence

both the ladies kept quite

Kaira:tuc dowe sada vyah mein problems create kr rhe ho...shanti se shadi hone doh...

KM/RM:tu chup kr...shadi hmare riti rivaz se hogi...

Kaira in anger:shadi hone doge ya nhi

KM:puttr teri saas ko smjha vyah punjabi riti rivaz

Kaira glared she shut her mouth...

RM:dekh apni ayi ko ankh dikhati ha...kaisi ldki ha rajat...tujhe apni baradri ki koi nhi mili

Rajat pouted:ayi plz... I love her

RM:deva kya kr diya mere bche ko...jadu tona kra diya is punjabn ne... kaise beshrmo ki trh bol rha ha..

both moms still shouting n doing over rated drama on riti rivaz

Kaira:aap log chup ni kroge

RM/KM:tu chup

Kaira sighed n say

ab mt kehna pehle warn ni kiya

Both mothers are confused but still fighting

Kaira turned to rajat n say

ready

Rajat nodded

Kaira held his left hand n slid a ring in his ring finger

KM:sgaai toh ho chuki fir dobara

Rajra didn't pay any attention toward anyone

Rajat too slid ring in her finger...

Rajat held her dupatta n covered her face from one side...Both leaned n start kissing...

KM:haye rabba dekh tera puttr kaise beshrmo ki trh sbke samne hi shuru ho gya

RM:arrey Deva . Kuthe fasla ahe(kahan fs gya)... tumhari beti ne mera beta bhi bigaad diya...

KM shouts:kya meri kudi... tera munda hi aisa ha

While other was clapping as Rajra did Christian marriage ritual to get married...

Rajra came toward their moms...Rajra touched RM feet n Rajat said

ayi ashish deho(ma ashirvad do)

RM:kaye

Rajat:ayi abhi shadi ki na... Christian style se

RM hit his shoulder: is beshrmi ko shadi ka naam mt doh...

KM:haan meri kudi ko bhi bigaad diya

RF:chlo bht ho gya drama mandap mein baitho

Rajra jumped:wohhoooo

both sath around fire n did wedding rituals...

after completing rituals they got down n took blessing of elders...

KM n RM still standing with annoyed session

KM:pta ni kya dekh liya kaira ne is mein... beshrm kahin ka...

RM:besharam mera beta nhi tumhari beti ha

Rajra:inka kucch nhi ho skta...n gave helpless look

Rajat held kaira hand n say

ab kya kre

Kaira naughtily: formula number nau do gyarah 9211

Rajat smiles:ohhoo

Kaira tightened her grip on his hand n say

ready

Rajat nodded...

Both start running toward exit...

KF:puttr kahan chle

RF:kyu

Kaira:aap dono ki vohtiya (wives) hmare honeymoon se pehle divorce kra degi isiliye hum chle

Sachin:pr kahan

Rajra:Khandala honeymoon ke liye...(both talking while running)

All ran with them till parking... Both jumped into car n rajat start car..

Kaira:bye meri aur rajat ki saasu ma...miltey ha 2 weeks k baad...have fun together ...see u

KM:haaayeee meri kudi ko bhga k le gya ye CID wala

RM:arrey deva tumhari beti ne apna jaisa bna diya mera beta...

KM glared:kya

RM:haan

both were still arguing n other was standing in frustration n signalling each other

yeh nhi sudhr skte

...

...

...

here at Rajra side...

Rajat is driving n Kaira sitting while wrapped her arm around his chest...

both were silent but kaira is irritated with with silence...

she placed her hand on steering wheel...n turned it...with rajat pressed brake n with sudden jerk both came closer...n lost in each other eyes...

Rajat leaned toward her n bit her neck n kaira moaned

aah rajat...ab Maine kya kiya

Rajat: sbke samne mujhe kiss kiya

Kaira:hawww tumne toh jaise kiya hi nhi

Rajat again bit her neck..

Kaira:ab yeh kyu

Rajat:dono mummy's ko sunane k liye ...

Kaira:aur jo vo dono hmari shadi nhi hone de ri thi uska kya...

Rajat smiled n leaned his back to driving seat... Kaira shifted to his lap...

Rajat:ab

Kaira:aaj hmari shadi huyi so aaj tumhari gltiya maaf...

Rajat:thank you miss kaira

Kaira:Mrs Kaira Rajat Kumar...

Rajat: oops sorry

Kaira naughtily:Rajat

n moving fingers on his neck

Rajat naughtily: kaira tumhe ni lgta hmara romance sirf car mein hi hota...

Kaira:yeh toh apni kissing car ha...n she leaned toward him...

both closed their eyes... their lips tangle with each other... Kaira hands are on his shoulders n his hands on her waist...both were lost...they broke when they need air

Kaira settled herself properly on passenger seat n Rajat drove toward their honeymoon destination...

Car moved from there with speed...car is decorated with flowers n balloons...

n a board pasted on glass...

 **JUST MARRIED**

...

...

...

 **End of story...**

 **Hope you guys like it...**

 **Thankyou for reviews...**

 **BYE**

 **MITHI...**


End file.
